


Growing Up.

by ribbonelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, emotional masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan deciding Dirk should be with Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't even know where I was going with this. Pretty self-indulgent. Since emotional masochism is my thing.

“It’s pretty fine if you think this isn’t working out, you know,” you shrug, your face a mask of indifference. “I mean, better if we end it before anyone gets hurt.”

You decide you’re getting good at this. No one could have guessed how hard you were breaking inside. But. Dirk walks up to you, a concerned expression on his face; but you can see the hope in his eyes. It definitely was there, alright.

“Eri, stop the bullshit. I’m not going anywhere.” You would never know where you mustered up the strength to do it, but you roll your eyes, pasting on the most casual smile you could.

“Dirk. Seriously. Jake would totally be yours now if you asked him,” it hurt to see how his eyes brighten at that, but you continue, “Who are we kidding anyway? It was fun while it lasted. But hey, you have Jake. And I’m getting Fef back some way or another.”

He pauses, and you could see the gears in his human think pan turning. But not for long, of course. The smile that curves his lips at the moment was one of the most sincere ones you have ever seen him had, “Well then. I suppose it’s a win-win situation.”

And you kept that smirk on your face as your heart broke, laughing with him, feeling that dull, painful ache. And for once, you realize that you’ve grown up. You’re no longer a whiny, selfish brat. You’re Eridan Ampora and you are an adult. You love and are not loved in return.

And in some sick masochistic way, you’re okay with that. No matter how much it hurts you, not matter how much you bleed.

You know you’re lying to yourself, but you choose to ignore it. You’re in love with him. But you’re letting him go.

 


End file.
